TEXT ME
by Tribeca
Summary: Sheldon and Penny have a conversation via text. Fluffy little one shot.


**A/N: This is just a silly little nothing that I messed around with last night while I was suffering from a horrible case of writers block on another story I'm working on. As I gently banged my head against the wall this tiny fic (ficlette?) fell out of my head. Sorry for the absurdity.**

**Also, just to let you guys know, I plan to post a _response fic_ (that's a new term I just made up, yay!) to episode two of season six, just as I did last week for episode one (titled DON'T FORCE ME in case you missed it). I'll watch it tonight, start writing it in the morning and post it up for you sometime tomorrow as soon as I complete it. I figure since the freaking real writers aren't giving us what we want, we may as well wallow around in the happy sunshine of our Shenny fanfics. **

**Who's with me?**

TEXT ME

P: what up?

S: Penny, there is no verb in that sentence.

P: sorry what up moon pie?

S: Moon Pie is not a verb, it is a noun. It is actually a proper noun in this context.

P: god sheldon! WHAT IS UP? is that better?

S: You could learn to use proper capitalization and punctuation.

P: Sheldon…

S: What is up? Well, the sky is up. Clouds are up. The rocket that Wolowitz is in is up. I suppose that is what is up.

P: What are you doing Sheldon?

S: That's better.

P: So?

S: At this moment I am weeping for the state of the American education system, especially that of Nebraska.

P: Can you just let it go for once?

S: I can.

P: Thank you MOON PIE!

S: Penny, Penny, Penny

P: Oh, Sheldon, that's not a grammatically correct sentence. You have to turn in your zillion degrees now.

S: That is very funny Penny.

P: Thanks! :)

S: Bazinga

P: Sheldon you are a real hoot.

S: Thank you.

P: Are you working hard?

S: Of course I am. Raj just left the office. He stayed in here a long time this morning hiding from a graduate student. I think he was scared of her, along with the fact that he misses Howard.

P: OIC

S: What?

P: Oh I See. God.

S: You see God?

P: Really Sheldon?

S: Really.

P: We need to talk.

S: I concur.

P: Last night was nice.

S: Yes it was.

P: You kissed me.

S: You kissed me.

P: You kissed me first.

S: Penny, I beg to differ. It was you that invaded my personal space prior to the kiss.

P: You didn't seem to mind.

S: That would be a correct assumption.

P: So you liked kissing me?

S: I liked it very much.

P: And the way you…touched me…

S: Penny.

P: Are you blushing Sheldon? You blushed last night.

S: I am aware.

P: You were very sweet. The things you said to me…I'll never forget them.

S: I would hope not. I meant them.

P: So you don't regret saying them?

S: Quiet the contrary; I should have said those things to you long ago.

P: I wish you would have.

S: As do I.

P: Your lips were soft.

S: Your skin was soft.

P: Sheldon! :p -that's me sticking my tongue out at you before you ask.

S: OIC

P: Very good Sheldon!

S: THANK YOU!

P: Stop making fun of me.

S: I apologize. I was merely attempting to engage you in the level of written communication our society has apparently sunken to.

P: No you weren't. You were using your smarty pants way to change the subject.

S: How is it that you know me so well Penny?

P: Well I've watched you for years. I just know you.

S: You do indeed.

P: When can we talk?

S: We are talking now.

P: We are TEXTING now. I want to talk in person.

S: The last time we talked in person you wouldn't remove your mouth from mine and I could barely get a word out.

P: Are you complaining?

S: Hardly.

P: Shellllldoooonnnnnnn i want to c u

S: Good Lord.

P: I want to kiss you some more moon pie

S: Penny!

P: I can't stop thinking about you Sheldon.

S: Nor I you.

P: Come home and kiss me!

S: I have to work Penny.

P: Then I will come there.

S: That would not be advisable. Leonard is just down the hall working in his lab.

P: So? He's not my boyfriend.

S: He would like to be.

P: Well he's not.

S: Good.

P: I'm leaving my apartment now.

S: We can talk tonight Penny.

P: I'm getting in my car.

S: Penny, Leonard and Raj could come to my office at anytime.

P: So, you have a lock on your door, right?

S: That is correct, however I never use it.

P: Well today will be the day you use it.

S: Penny, I'm not sure this is the best thing for us to do.

P: Do you want to kiss me again Sheldon?

P: Sheldon?

S: YES! god

P: look at you texting like me!

S: Don't text while you are driving Penny.

S: Penny?

P: hey moon pie

S: Penny, I instructed you not to text while you are driving.

P: I'm not driving anymore.

S: Oh.

P: I can't wait to feel your arms around me again.

S: Where are you?

P: Kiss me again Sheldon. Just like last night.

S: I will.

P: Now.

S: You aren't here.

P: Kiss me.

S: Is that you knocking on my door?

P: Yes

S: Come in, it's not locked.

P: it's gonna be. kiss me now.

xoxoxo

Leonard: Hey do you know why Sheldon's door is locked?

Raj: No. He never locks his door.

Leonard: Well it's locked now.

**A/N: I know…fluffy as cotton candy on a stick. Sorry.**


End file.
